Embodiments relate to a semiconductor package, a package-on-package (PoP) device including the same, and a mobile device including the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package having a structure that prevents deformation of a semiconductor chip, a package-on-package device including the semiconductor package, and a mobile device including the same.
Recently, as demand for miniaturized mobile devices has increased, small, thin, and light semiconductor devices have been developed. Accordingly, a semiconductor package including a plurality of semiconductor chips has been developed. For example, the semiconductor package may have a chip-on-chip (CoC) structure in which two or more semiconductor chips are stacked or a package-on-package (PoP) structure in which two or more semiconductor packages are stacked. In this case, an entire thickness of the semiconductor package may increase, however, when thicknesses of the mounted semiconductor chips are decreased in order to address this problem, the semiconductor chips may be deformed. Thus, deterioration of an electrical connection in the semiconductor package may occur.